Love Triangle
by bubbles5
Summary: Who will Rory pick? What will Lorelei do when she falls in love with 2 guys?
1. What are you doing Friday?

My first fan flick hope you like it  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lorelei walks in to diner  
  
"Hey Luke coffee now I'm dying need caffeine"  
  
"Coming right up. To go I'm guessing"  
  
"Yep! you know it"  
  
"So Lorelei umm. what r u doing Friday night?"  
  
"I dunno maybe something with Rory why do you ask?"  
  
"Actually I think Rory is hanging with Jess. And cause I wanted to know if wanted to go to dinner or a movie."  
  
"Umm. Ok Luke I guess I'm free I gotta go. The Inn's really busy and it can't run it is self see you l8er."  
  
"Ya bye"  
  
I can't believe I just ask Lorelei out.  
  
"Hey Uncle Luke" Jess walk down stairs rubbing his eyes looking like he just woke up.  
  
"Hey Jess you want coffee or do you want to start working right away it's your choice." As he finishes Rory walks in.  
  
"I'll take a coffee Luke and to go I gotta catch my bus."  
  
"Ok 1 sec. Rory."  
  
"Hey Rory" As jess says her name he smiles just a little.  
  
"Hey Jess Read anything good lately" also smiling as she says his name.  
  
"Ya always"  
  
"Here ya go Rory' "Thanks Luke. See ya Jess."  
  
"Wait Rory let me walk you to your bus stop"  
  
"Jess you don't have to."  
  
"Come on let me"  
  
"Ok let's go"  
  
"So Rory You still with Dean?"  
  
"Yep why do you ask"  
  
"Just asking. Do you want to hang on Friday?"  
  
"Ummm. Ya sure I guess I don't think I have anything planned. What did you have in mind to do?"  
  
"Ummm. I was thinking movie or we could do something else that you would like to do."  
  
"Ya a movie sounds great. Did you have a movie in mind or did you want to pick one together"  
  
"Together is fine with me"  
  
They were now at Rory's bus stop.  
  
"Ok I got to get on the bus see you later."  
  
"Alright Bye"  
  
Standing there at the bus stop thinking yes I did it I asked her out.  
  
Rory sits down on the bus. Oh my god did Jess just ask me out and did I say yes. I thought I was going out wit Dean. Maybe I should be with Jess no wait ya I do like him and I think he may like me but what it he doesn't I wish he would make a move. Maybe I should brake up with dean for Jess I don't know what to do.  
  
Ok this is my first ever fan flick please review (only good please thanks) Jess is so hot!! If you have any suggestion I will gladly take them. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. We need to talk

Second chapter is up sorry it took so long exams were killer R&R please only good if anyone wants to give ideas on where I should go with this that would be great  
Chapter 2  
  
Rory gets home from school to find Dean waiting for her,  
  
"Hi Dean"  
  
Dean is waiting with a nervous look on his face "Hi umm, I think we need to talk."  
  
Rory is confused now "Uh ok what about."  
  
"Can we go somewhere and talk alone where no one can bother us"  
  
Pointing at Luke's she says "Ya sure where were you thinking Luke's? "  
  
"Umm no, how about the pond. "  
  
"Yea sure." They walk to the pond in silence until Rory tries to talk Dean's hand but he moves way. Rory is very confused by this and asks  
  
"Dean what's wrong why wouldn't you hold my hand" Sadly and nervously Dean starts to talk "Look we need to talk about Jess ----" Rory cuts him off "What about him I thought you didn't like him so why do we need to talk about him."  
  
"Rory I don't like how close you guys are getting I know he likes you. Everybody knows. I don't want you hanging out with him anymore and that's that."  
  
She crosses her arms and gets defensive "Dean you can't tell me not to hang around Jess anymore I will hang around anyone I want to and that's that ok Dean if you're not happy with that then I think we need to talk about braking up."  
  
Dean looked shocked "Find you want to do that to me fine you want to end what we have for him find but when he brakes your heart do not come crying to me do you hear me I will not be your shoulder to cry on I loved you and you do this to me how could you. I thought you said you loved me."  
  
Rory was about to cry but her anger took over "How dare you say that to me Dean? I did love you. What would make you think I didn't love you and if and when we break you if you go out with another girl and she brakes you heart than I will be there for you, and I'm not doing anything to you. You did this all by yourself"  
  
"So does that mean were over" He was about to cry  
  
"Yes Dean I think it is or at least for now until you can trust me right now I think it would be better if we were just friends." As Rory said that tears were building in her eyes  
  
"Fine I have to go." Dean turns and walks quickly away  
  
Rory falls to her knees crying, after a few minutes Jess sees her and runs over  
  
"Rory are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"  
  
Rory looks up at Jess her face was wet and red. "Jess me and Dean we. We. We broke up He told me I could hang out with you so I told him off and we broke up were over."  
  
Rory throws herself in Jess' arms and cries after a few minutes Rory finally says something "Jess I'm sorry it's just he was my first boyfriend."  
  
Jess rubs her back "Shh shh Rory it's ok it's ok. cry all you want."  
  
Rory gets her composer back and wipes her eyes Jess Still has his arms around her "Sorry about that Jess you didn't need to see that its-"  
  
"Don't worry Rory it's ok really why don't we go get coffee at Luke's eh"  
  
They start getting up and Rory has a small smile as Jess takes her hand to help her up "Ya thanks Jess I think I need that. Let's go" 


	3. The Phone Call

Sorry I was gone so long! Here's chapter 3 I want to thank Oy-With-the -poodles for the review I'm going to take your advice! By the way Jimbob44 your right and I'll try to fix that. Thanks everyone I hope this one is better.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the way to Luke's Rory kept thinking 'why did I break up with Dean, maybe I can fix it.'  
  
Jess didn't know what to do. He really likes Rory but she and Dean had just broken up.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they walked to Luke's. This kind of weirdness had never happened to them before. Before the got to Town Square Rory couldn't take it she had to fix it.  
  
"Umm Jess I have to go home we'll talk later ok umm bye" She ran away and she ran all the way home she rushed in the house and went straight to her room.  
  
"Rory, Hon what happened?" Lorelei ran after her but Rory slammed the door in her face. Lorelei knew something bad had happened they never slammed door in the Gilmore house.  
  
Rory was so upset but decided she had to all Dean and try to fix things between them.  
  
RRIINNGG RRRIIINNNGGG  
  
Dean picked up sounding very upset "Hello?"  
  
Rory was silent.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Who's there? I can hear you breathing.  
  
"Umm. Hi Dean it's Rory we need to talk please don't hang up on me."  
  
"Oh. Hi Rory what do u want?"  
  
"I want to talk. I over reacted I love you Dean we can't brake up"  
  
"I love you too Rory. Rory I still don't want you to hang around with Jess. He like you everyone can see that why can't you."  
  
"Dean I don't see it because I don't care. All I care about is you. Please don't make me give up Jess he's one of my best friends. Please Dean that's all we are friends. I don't care about him the way I care about you. Can we please make up I want you and me together."  
  
"Ok Rory I'll give us another chance, but please don't spend so much time with him. Please I have to go now. I love you Rory. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye "  
  
"Bye" Well that conversation went ok at least now were together again and that's what I want right? Yea of course that's what I want. I love Dean. 


End file.
